Ionomeric resins are polymers containing interchain ionic bonding. As a result of their toughness, durability, and flight characteristics, various ionomeric resins sold either by E. I. DuPont deNemours & Company under the trademark "Surlyn.RTM.", or by Exxon Corporation under the trademarks "Escor.RTM." or "Iotek.RTM.", have become the materials of choice for the construction of golf ball covers over the traditional "balata" (trans polyisoprene, natural or synthetic) rubbers. The softer balata covers, although exhibiting enhanced playability properties, lack the durability necessary for repetitive play.
Ionomeric resins are generally ionic copolymers of an olefin such as ethylene and a metal salt of an unsaturated carboxylic acid, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, or maleic acid. Metal ions, such as sodium or zinc, are used to neutralize some portion of the acidic groups in the copolymer resulting in a thermoplastic elastomer exhibiting enhanced properties, i.e. durability, etc. for golf ball cover construction over balata. However, the advantages gained in increased durability have been offset to some degree by the decreases produced in playability.
While there are currently more than fifty commercial grades of ionomers available from DuPont and Exxon with a wide range of properties which vary according to the type and amount of metal cations, molecular weight, composition of the base resin (i.e. relative content of ethylene and methacrylic acid groups) and additive ingredients such as reinforcements or additives, a great deal of research continues in order to develop golf ball cover compositions exhibiting not only the enhanced impact resistance and carrying distance properties produced by the "hard" ionomeric resins, but also the playability (i.e. "spin") characteristics previously associated with the "soft" balata covers, properties which are still desired by the more skilled golfer. Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide golf ball cover compositions which, when utilized in golf ball construction, produce golf balls exhibiting improved playability properties while maintaining satisfactory resilience and durability.
As is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,751, the patent literature is replete with proposed cover formulations seeking to improve upon the balata and ionomer covers which have been commercially successful, i.e. see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,768; 3,359,231; 4,398,000; 4,234,184; 4,295,652; 4,248,432; 3,989,568; 3,310,102; 4,337,947; 4,123,061, and 3,490,246. However, none of these patents disclose and/or suggest the particular compositions of the present invention and the improved characteristics produced by golf balls formulated with such compositions.
The present invention is directed to new golf ball cover compositions which exhibit properties of enhanced playability (i.e. softness and spin) without sacrificing carrying distance (i.e. coefficient of restitution) and/or durability. It has been found that these properties can be produced by using ionomeric resins in combination with thermoplastic elastomers modified with various polar groups, such as maleic anhydride. Along this line, the present inventor discovered that contrary to the previous research in this area, the addition of newly developed polar modified thermoplastic elastomers to ionomeric resin compositions greatly improves the playability properties (i.e. decreases the hardness and increases the spin) of the compositions without adversely affecting the desired properties (i.e. cut resistance and/or resilience) produced by ionomeric resins.